


Let's Meet Over Time

by mionesena



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Japan, M/M, Mention of Anime, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mionesena/pseuds/mionesena
Summary: It’s the same place, but at different times, for two beating hearts.“So, it was you all along?”
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Reader, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this today because HAPPY EXO-L DAY, LOVES! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡
> 
> This is very much inspired by my and Kyungsoo's love for Japan.
> 
> Also, this is my first ever au written! Yay! It took me a long time to polish my rusty writing but I do hope reading this brings joy to you as much as it brought me bliss writing it. 
> 
> BY THE WAY, I gave Reader a name here. Hope that's alright with y'all.
> 
> Disclaimer: I haven't been to Japan yet. SADLY. But I tried my best to give justice to its beautiful country and culture in this chapter (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ

When the universe decides to mess up your life any more than it already is, you’d find yourself in the comfort of a cheap flights website and an impulsive swipe of your credit card — that’s how I ended up arriving in Tokyo on a Saturday morning in mid-April, a month after I finally found the courage to submit a resignation letter to my incompetent boss. And from the airport, I quickly hopped on the train en route to what people now acknowledge to be the heart of Tokyo, where I would be staying for the next few days. As I walk along the streets of Shibuya at night, I realize that Tokyo was a lot different to what I thought it would be. It was better, a home away from home. I’ve only ever visited Japan in restaurants serving authentic Japanese food and in the confinement of my laptop or phone, whichever was more convenient at the moment, binge-watching every anime or reading every manga I found my interest in. After years of longing for this day, I now stand in the middle of Shibuya crossing, and an infinite feeling crept into my heart as I witness unfamiliar faces passing me by like a blur. What’s most fascinating about this pedestrian crossing is the courtesy that the people, Japanese or not, give to each other. It is an organized chaos and that is something that my life is not — so I close my eyes for a moment to take a deep breath before the traffic light turns back to green, hoping that someday I’ll have my life together too.

I’m not particularly bad with directions but finding my way to a specific ramen place in a bustling city late at night is undeniably tiresome when you’re starving. However, listening to your best friend rant on why you haven’t contacted him yet surprisingly can keep you grounded amidst the sea of people.

“Didn’t I tell you to let me know when you’ve arrived at Narita airport?” A shout welcomes my ear as I answer the call. “It’s your first time alone in a foreign country and I’ve been worrying about you all day,” he says, followed by a deep sigh. I wish I were exaggerating when I say that he said this in one go but I’m not. His next words were already muffled but I let him continue until he stopped, to breathe, and I found the chance to answer with a few words, “Nice to hear from you, too, Dons.”

There’s this thing about Doyoung, or Dons as I prefer to call him, he talks without pauses most of the time but if you’ve been friends with him for your entire life like me, you’d grow accustomed to it — like a calm voice accompanying you in the dead of the night.

After catching his breath, he then continues, “Okay enough of that. So tell me, how does it feel to finally make time for yourself?” And his question caught me a little off guard. A month ago, I still wouldn’t know the answer to this but so much has changed in a short amount of time and I’m only slowly diving into it.

“It’s sort of along the lines of… learning what it's like to start from scratch and build myself anew,” I say, stopping on my tracks as my own words hit me hard. It felt like I said it more to myself than to Doyoung.

“Well what has one day in Tokyo done to you, Jan?” He says it teasingly that I would’ve smacked him if we weren’t miles apart. It’s never a heavy feeling talking to Doyoung. “You’re right, Dons, I might as well not go back to Seoul at this point,” I say to him.

“Then I’ll make sure to visit you, so you won’t miss me too much,” and he says it enthusiastically that you know he’s wearing a big smile on his face.

He then continues, “Hey Jan, I’ve got to go before my favorite drama comes on. Talk to you tomorrow, hmm?” and as the call ended, I headed towards the corner of the street and turned to find my salvation— Shibuya’s hidden Ichiran Ramen branch. It’s only a few steps away from the other branch but this one’s lesser known by tourists.

Ichiran at midnight is a sight of an almost empty place and I enter it with familiarity, as if I’ve been here a thousand times before. With not many people around, I was given the chance to sit wherever I preferred— at the booth next to the wall that is. Anyone who finds tranquility in being alone would love to be here as they’ve done as much to reduce human interactions, giving you a booth of your own that offers anything you would need at the table— a dispensing water, a window for your order, and a hook to hang your valuables.

As I take a sip of the remaining soup in my bowl, I realize that people were right when they said that a trip to Japan isn’t complete without a visit to Ichiran. I’ve never agreed to anyone this much before. And although I didn’t want the day to end yet, I suddenly felt the physical exhaustion slowly creeping in to me and when I got back to the accommodation, I did nothing more but wash up before going into deep slumber.

x

I wake up at dawn to the sound of a promising day as I’ve planned to dedicate the entire morning into satisfying my inner anime-loving self. Stepping foot in Akihabara has instantly awakened my desire to hunt for unique items. This city is basically the embodiment of Japan’s otaku culture as it is made up of lines of shops selling electronics to anime to manga collectibles. In these streets, I felt that I have become one with the people who share the same devotion as I do.

As unorganized as I tend to be sometimes, I become the exact opposite whenever it comes to things that I love. A few days before the trip, I already listed down the top 5 collectibles that I’ve yearned for but couldn’t find at just any store. I was more than ready to open my purse for an opportunity like this. And I’m being filled with so much adrenaline coming here that I just have to tell Doyoung about it.

I picked up my phone from my pocket and quickly dialed his number, when a brute force suddenly hit me on my left shoulder.

“Ah! I’m—,” I got lost in my apology when I face the man on my side and look up to see myself reflected on his unusually big dark eyes.

On incidents like this, I would have just apologized and gone my own way, but I was taken by surprise with how undeniably handsome this man is that I found myself staring more. Judging from his looks, he must be around his mid-20s— covering his head with a black cap, wearing a plain white shirt and Nike black sweatpants that fit perfectly on his lean body, and holding a phone on his right hand and the backpack handle on his left hand. He pulls off that simple look without even trying.

But what I deem more remarkable is his face features that you can very well see even under the cap, and my eyes unconsciously roam from his fair skin to his sharp jaw and to his heart-shaped lips. _Did I just check this guy out?_ , I thought to myself. His eyes, though, are very expressive that it snapped me back to reality. It only registered to me that he’s been glaring at me with disdain in his eyes, and for a second, I felt threatened and intimidated. I stood frozen on the spot, waiting for an apology or some sort— he bumped into me after all, but his expression seemed more like he’s putting the blame on me. I glare back, hoping my eyes would meet the same intensity as his, but then he bows a little and starts walking fast to the opposite direction, just like that. He walks away from me still with the same expression in his eyes.

“Well what’s up with that guy?” I say a little loudly that it made a few people glance at me. My shoulder hurts from the impact, and I was massaging it when I remembered I was trying to contact Doyoung before that little encounter.

“Hey, Dons?”

“What’s with making me wait for a whole minute?” Doyoung snorts.

“Uh well,” I say, my face all scrunched up from the pain on my shoulder. And I go on with a hint of confusion and annoyance in my voice, “I think I just encountered the devil himself, but in the form of a beautiful angel”.

“You mean, me?” Doyoung teases while my mind comes to picture the image of the man from a while ago.

“Never mind, it’s nothing worthy of my energy anyway,” then I went on to tell him about the heaven that is Akihabara. Doyoung and I don’t always share the same interests and one distinct difference we have is his love for Korean drama and my love for anime. But we have learned to accept those differences and to appreciate the things and the people that bring happiness to the other.

x

Mid-afternoon came and brought me to another, in fact a much more hustled city about 8 kilometers away from Akihabara. A modern jungle in more ways than you can imagine. Shinjuku offers the country’s business and entertainment district in one, as in putting professional and fun together. Upon arriving, I quickly run to the Gyoen National Garden to see the cherry blossoms before it closes at 4 in the afternoon. Luckily enough, it is conveniently located next to the station.

From outside of the garden, you can already see a glimpse of the cherry blossoms in bloom, and it is magical. But standing here, underneath it, doesn’t take my breath away— it makes me feel alive. It suddenly occurs to me that when you go in search of life, life will give you the happiness you seek, and this moment right here is what life gave me.

Before the sun fully sets, I start to walk in the streets to witness the neon lights starting to envelope the city on every corner like a real-life video game. It is a sight to behold, to say the least. I don’t plan on walking much around the city tonight so I listed down places I can visit within Kabukicho, which already has everything I need to see.

I wanted to take a trip down memory lane first and Omoide Yokocho is just the place-to-be. It’s astounding that despite the modernity that Shinjuku developed to be, the people still managed to preserve a memory alley of what Shinjuku looked like prior to world war II. It’s a packed alleyway on a Sunday evening though, so I tried their famous motsu-yaki shops for dinner then left to see Japan’s biggest discount store chain.

Don Quijote has won the hearts of many, if not all, people of all ages. This place is widely known for the massive range of products being sold from food to cosmetics to house items to electronics and to anything you can think of — it’s literally the full shopping experience. Never in my lifetime have I seen a huge variety of chocolates, ramen, and all sorts of food lined in a row, and it is both shocking and astonishing. The store is flooded with people as usual, and I easily get dizzy looking for things at huge stores like this but shopping for food has been nothing less of a therapeutic hobby for me.

Just like yesterday, I arrived at the hotel with a heart so full that I came to some realizations. For so long, I’ve never been someone to be comfortable around many people, but strangely enough, Tokyo has proven me wrong. Imagine attending the live concert of your favorite rock band — it’s frenetic, crowded, and heart-racing — but instead of the music blasting through the speakers, you hear the busy sound of the city, of people’s murmurs as they walk, of automobiles’ horns as they drift through the road, and of tourists’ cameras as they capture moments passing by. Being on this side of Tokyo makes my heart beat faster, like pure bliss, that I can’t get enough of.


	2. Out of the Ordinary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO CHAPTER 2 IS OUT and with more about Japan hehe watch out for the Kyungsoo soft moment!
> 
> A new character is also introduced in this chapter, I can't wait for you to meet him °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

I’ve particularly divided this week into experiencing Japan’s best of both worlds, from modern to traditional. After the hustle and bustle of the city, I’ll be in for the calm journey in none other than Kyoto and Nara; so I wake up in the wee hours of the morning, giving myself only a few hours of slumber, to pack my luggage that is now heavier than when I left Seoul and to witness the beautiful sunrise coming from behind the majestic buildings of the city. My scheduled transfer to Kyoto is in the afternoon, enough time for me to take one last stroll in the streets of Shibuya and surprisingly, it is a lot quieter in the morning even on a Monday. I ended up visiting small stores that can be found on the side streets before finally checking out of the hotel in the afternoon.

In all honesty, purchasing the japan rail pass is a lot more expensive than riding a plane to Kyoto but factoring in the time and cost of getting to and from airports, I conclude that the former is the best option.

I arrive at the station just in time for the departure at 3 in the afternoon and I enter the bullet train with excitement that it and the next two days will bring. The bullet train, true to its words, is the smoothest ride you can take in Japan and it made me fall asleep as soon as I’ve adjusted to a comfortable position — after seeing Mount Fuji, of course.

The journey took 2 hours and 40 minutes at most, _thank you bullet train_ , and I decided to take an evening stroll in Kyoto as soon as I settled in at the hotel in Kyoto Station. In these walks did I realize that solace can also be found in a place full of people. This time, I let my feet lead me to wherever, while engraving my memories with my surroundings— with faces that I may never cross paths with ever again. And when I look up, I see a beacon of light standing proud over the skyline. I have always admired watching the city from a bird’s eye view, crossing out the fact that I actually am afraid of heights. It’s a fear I’m conquering tonight, though, as I make my way to the observation deck of the Kyoto Tower.

The sky has just turned to blue and although it’s a shame that I didn’t get to watch the sunset at the observation deck, I think it was best that I wasn’t swarmed by people during its most visited hours. The deck doesn’t just offer a panoramic view of the city lights, it also gives you a sight of people in awe of the city’s beauty. Seeing these have triggered something in me, that maybe I do still hold on to a little hope that people would start to see each other with the same look in their eyes, and keep in mind that we’re equal human beings. Because we’d be amazed with life when we don’t forget to be human above everything.

x

When you’re on a vacation, it’s almost always about getting up before the light can even hit the sky just to make every minute count. So on the morning of my first day in Kansai prefecture, I found myself yet again hopping on a train at 6AM to get to Nara. It’s only less than an hour by train and what welcomes me is Japan’s authenticity from a city that remains full of historic treasures.

Nara is majestic, and I let myself bask in the beauty unfolding before my eyes. The vast area covers around 600 hectares of land with so much to see and explore, such as World Heritage treasures, ancient temples, and most of all, the messenger of the gods. It’s gonna take an entire day to tour Nara, and that’s exactly the reason why I got here earlier than most.

I started hopping from temple to temple until my feet start to sore from so much walking, but the view is worth every step I take. Every inch of it — the leaves on the ground, the birds over the sky, the dents on the temple’s walls — are wondrous and worthy of attention. And it is without a doubt that Todaiji temple is a landmark in Nara, among others. The temple’s grounds alone cover most of northern Nara Park and are rich in history. I wasn’t able to book for a tour guide today and I do regret it as there is so much to learn about the temples’ history, but some locals and tourists are courteous enough to share a bit of knowledge to strangers like myself.

I sit on a bench adjacent to the spacious park, while trying the famous mochi that they sell here. With a scenery that is completely different from what the last three days have given me, I allow myself to just breathe and just be. What I love most of all, as I watch people from where I’m seating, is how their eyes revere with wonder yet express it in so many different ways.

After eating late-lunch at a family-owned food stall, I finally bought deer crackers to spend my afternoon with the deer. The deer, seen as the messenger of the gods in Japanese culture, are even more glorious in person, making it the main attraction in Nara Park. About a thousand of them are roaming around freely and I’ve seen a hundred of them since morning. They’re surprisingly tame that they would follow you hoping to be fed with crackers and nudging you when you aren’t giving them any. They’re smart too, as they bow when you bow to them.

I probably have around 5 deer on my trail for the past 30 minutes when they suddenly just stop following me. Confused at the sudden turn of events, I searched around to find the cause of it — and that’s when I saw a group of deer surrounding a tree not far from where I’m standing. And I walk closer, just a safe distance, only to find that there is a man sitting on the bench beneath the tree. His back is facing me and I can’t get a glimpse of his face because the deer are all over him, but he seems to be a tourist around my age as well. Watching them actually feels like I’m disturbing a special moment between him and the deer.

As soon I give my last remaining crackers to the deer, they leave me as if sensing that I have nothing to offer to them now. And with no one to entertain anymore, I find myself looking at the same direction as earlier. It’s the same scenario, only now I get to see the side of his face a little. _He’s wearing glasses. Cute._ Even with the distance we have, I can feel that the aura he’s radiating is nothing but joy.

From around me, people are also starting to have interest in such an out of the ordinary event. It’s honestly a calming sight; he’s caressing a young fawn’s head on his other hand and feeding a deer on the other— and then he kisses them. _He kisses them too?! No one’s done that except him._

He then stands up from the bench and waves the crackers as he walks further away from me and I swear, every deer he passes by follows him. What’s even more astonishing is when these deer who are currently being fed by other tourists, start following him too. It’s like he’s charmed every single of them. It’s harder to see what’s happening when he widens the gap between us but at some point, I saw him sharing a bond with a young fawn after he went down to level his head with it and kissed it again just as the sun began to set.

x

The following morning led me to see rays of light among Arashiyama Bamboo Forest. It’s quite a challenge to avoid the crowd at places like this, but it’s relatively quiet when you visit right after the sun rises. Walking along the narrow path of the forest and looking up to see the bamboo reaching to the sky is unreal, and just when the place is beginning to get flooded by people, a Japanese couple in their traditional clothes came to have their photos taken. It’s not every day that I get to witness an unexpected yet beautiful sight, and maybe right now, I’m at the right place at the right time.

There is literally no substitute for experiencing Arashiyama’s beauty, and its beauty doesn’t end at its famous bamboo grove as there is more to see to get a feel of Kyoto’s tranquility, such as its Zen gardens and temples.

When afternoon came, I brought myself to stand on the grounds of Kyoto Imperial Palace — wherein the tale of the Imperial family is told in every corner. The structures, though reconstructed, are utterly surreal with the bright colors of Spring all around the area. This time around, I decided to take the guided tour for an hour. It was the best decision, to say the least, especially if you’re eager to learn more about Japan’s rich tradition and culture.

I wander some more, inhaling and capturing every bit of the beauty of Kyoto in my last full day of stay. If I came to Japan in my earlier teenage years, I would’ve ended up pondering the entire trip about finding myself. But being here now didn’t mean finding myself, it meant that I finally chose myself and that is something that I learned the hard way.

x

Time has a way of toying with me when my vacation ends faster than I thought it would, like a bullet train en route from Tokyo to Hiroshima. Waiting for me at Incheon airport when I step out is none other than a guy leaning on his car and waving his hand at me — welcoming me with a big, pleasing smile on his face.

“Why are you smiling like that?” I ask Doyoung suspiciously as I give him a light tap at the stomach. Hugs just aren’t really our way of greeting each other.

“You look radiant,” Doyoung says, still smiling while putting my luggage at the car’s trunk. It’s a compliment that I wasn’t expecting to be welcomed with at all. Frankly, I was expecting more of the usual teasing Doyoung. Then he continues, “I’m happy you took that trip, even if I had to almost beg you to do it”.

I only look at him, bewildered at the sudden burst of emotions coming from this conversation. Doyoung knows me more than I know myself, sometimes, and he’s reminded me multiple times to not deprive myself of the things I should be enjoying once in a while. And I finally answer him with, “Hey, I wasn’t that hard to convince? I just needed to be practical with the expenses, of course”.

Doyoung just rolls his eyes at that, then puts another big smile on his face as he looks at something behind me and says with excitement written all over his face, “I have a surprise for you”.

Before I can even answer him, I feel a pair of lean arms slowly wrap around me. _I know exactly whose arms these are._

“Taeyong?! You’re back!” I say as I turn around to give him a full hug.

Taeyong has been a close friend of mine since his family moved into the empty lot in our neighborhood the summer before undergraduate school. Turns out, he was the kid that Doyoung had an instant crush on when they met at a competition they both participated in, and let’s just say, the rest is history. Eventually, I ended up being a third-wheel to all our hang-outs together.

The drive home is crazy, as usual, with these two around. Most of it is because Taeyong has been away for a year, after he got accepted to a job in Chicago— and the entire year was a rollercoaster ride of emotions for Doyoung, to say the least.

“So you’re saying you’re staying here for good!?” I say, beaming with enthusiasm and looking at their intertwined hands from the back seat.

“I decided to not renew my contract anymore because well, Chicago is an experience of a lifetime for me but it’s just not where I truly belong,” Taeyong answers.

It’s true, though. Some places, no matter how promising it looks, can never be home for others. Because home is more than just a term we use for a place we reside in, it’s a feeling— an indescribable feeling of warmth and of belongingness.

The car is then filled with memories of the past, with stories from Japan, Chicago and Seoul, and with laughter from three friends just trying to create their own paths in this life. It’s a simple car ride, really, but it becomes remarkable when you’re with the right people.

We all arrive at my house and they both help unload the car with my things. It’s funny how my family welcomes them more than they welcome me, like their own daughter and sibling weren’t away in a foreign country for almost a week. But truthfully, it’s a sight that melts my heart.

The night became an unexpected celebration, welcoming Taeyong’s return. Well, unexpected for me at least, and for a while, all my troubles and the exhaustion from the flight back home went away.

We finally called it a night before midnight came, with everyone already having their own sleeping positions in the living room. So I walk Doyoung and Taeyong outside to the car before we all end up sleeping in my room, which is way too crowded tonight.

“Hey, I’ve been meaning to tell you,” Doyoung says to me, holding back. “But I didn’t want you thinking about it in Japan…”

“What is it?”, I ask. Doyoung rarely holds back on any topic, and when he did it just now, I got a grasp of what he wanted to say.

“I know it’s too early for you, but applications for new associates at the company have opened. And if you’re willing to apply, I’ll submit a recommendation for you as soon as possible,” he says.

Truth be told, I’m still as agitated on the topic of a new job as I was when I left my previous job, having been burnt out and unmotivated for most of my stay there. It was literally me dragging myself to work every day only to earn a minimum wage and a disrespect from the management — it was emotionally and mentally draining.

On the other hand, the company Doyoung works in, a consulting firm, has been nothing short of a healthy working environment for their employees. And Doyoung has been waiting for that job opening to offer to me ever since he started working there.

“You don’t have to answer me tonight. Just give me a call whenever,” Doyoung follows up as I was taking longer to answer him.

“Thank you Dons,” I smile at him, genuinely. “You too, Yong. Drive safely, okay?”

That night, I instantly dozed off when I lay in bed; but was also easily woken up when a notification popped up. I grab my phone to check it with eyes half awake. It’s from an app that gives you daily “Your day at a glance”, because yes, I have an app that tells me about my day.

6:00 AM  
‘Notice opportunities’

_How timely._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAHHHH WRITING THE NARA PARK PART WAS SO EXCITING. It was highly inspired by Kyungsoo from Travel the World on EXO's Ladder S2!
> 
> And okay, we're now in Seoul! That was a remarkable trip to Japan, and it was a joy to write these two chapters ♡
> 
> Again, kudos and/or comments are highly appreciated. Let me know what you think (♡˙︶˙♡)


	3. The First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another chapter! Introducing new characters whom you would love ( ´ ∀ `)ノ～ ♡
> 
> I can't hide the fact that I'm exhilarated for what's going to happen in this chapter, so enjoy! ヽ(>∀<☆)ノ

“Are you ready?”

“I’m not,” I sigh, and Taeyong gives the sweetest smile at that. The other night on a Saturday, when we were each nursing a bottle of soju at Doyoung’s house, I finally told them about my decision to move forward. They were both very happy about it that we ended up opening more bottles that night and suffering mild hangovers the following morning. When Tuesday came, I immediately got a call from the recruiter, Seulgi, for my initial phone interview. She sounded so accommodating on the phone that it made me feel at ease. In all honesty, I was taken aback by the efficiency of their application process that I found myself feeling a little anxious on the way to the company for another interview. I haven’t really done job interviews for years and I feel like a fresh graduate all over again.

“There’s not much I can tell to make you stop worrying, but you know that I believe in you. Always have,” Taeyong says in his usual calming voice, and it’s more than enough to silence my worries a little.

Upon arriving at the lobby, I was welcomed by the same preppy voice who’s guided me throughout my initial application. Seulgi looks just as preppy as she sounds on the phone, and beautiful too.

“Hi, Jan! Welcome and all the best for your interview today. We’re just waiting for the other applicants then we’ll start on time,” she says. She talks to me some more as we walk then brings me to a small conference room with two other applicants already there. I sit on the far end of the table, and not long after, a man comes in and sits adjacent to me.

“Hey, that’s a cute pin! My best friend has a pin from the same anime, and he bought it in Japan the other week”, the man sitting beside me says. He’s pointing at the Tokyo Ghoul mask enamel pin attached to my handbag that I bought in Akihabara. I was actually a little surprised with the sudden conversation but then he gave me the purest, brightest smile and it made me feel comfortable.

“Ah thank you, I bought mine in Japan too”, I say, with my lips naturally forming a smile. Ever since he entered the room, I’ve noticed how he’s been smiling at the other applicants from across the table. He radiates that same energy as the beautiful flowers in Spring that you can’t help but be in a good mood whenever he’s around, even if you’re only seeing him for the first time.

“I’m Baekhyun, by the way,” he reaches out a hand and I happily hold it as we shake hands. “Are you also applying for the recruiter position?”

“I’m Jan, and no, I’m applying for the associate position.”

“Soo got accepted for that position last week! He’s also the best friend I mentioned earlier. I think the two of you would get along—,” before he can even finish his sentence, Seulgi comes in to call for him and he leaves me with, “Well it was nice to meet you, Jan. Let’s hopefully meet again at the contract signing!”

As soon as Baekhyun left, the room was surrounded with tension and enthusiasm as five more applicants entered. The entire day was exhausting with three interviews and two group activities in total. However, it was thrilling to experience an overview of how my everyday life will be if I get accepted to the company, which I’ll find out as early as the next business day, on Monday. For tonight, I’ll sleep with the assurance from myself that I did well today.

x

I wake up on a Monday morning not admitting to anyone that I’ve been thinking nonstop about the job application. Today, it’s either I receive a call from Seulgi or I don’t, and the whole ordeal has me shaking to the core.

“Jan!” The door in my room comes bursting open in sync with Taeyong’s loud voice. “What are you doing?”

“Yong, you’re too loud,” I groan as I pull my blanket over my head. Taeyong, being as unemployed as I still am, spends most of his weekdays with me — until Doyoung comes home from work, that is. It’s how we’ve been making up for all the months we’ve spent apart.

“Why are you still in bed? Let’s go eat breakfast,” he says, jumping on my bed. It’s almost a tradition now that we eat breakfast together, especially on Mondays when his entire family leaves early for work.

“I thought you’re gonna help cook breakfast? It’s almost nine, why are you late—,” and the ringing of my phone from the bedside table cuts me off.

Taeyong and I both catch each other’s eyes, thinking the same thing. Who would call at nine o’clock in the morning? Definitely not my parents who use the house phone landline to contact us whenever they’re at work.

“Is it…?” Taeyong trails off.

And I lock my eyes with him, hushing him with my left hand and reaching for my phone with the other hand.

“Good morning, Seulgi!” I enthusiastically greet the person on the other end of the call.

When noon came, I drove my way to the company to discuss the offer and to sign the contract — should I decide to accept it. Stepping foot in the same conference room immediately reminded me of Baekhyun’s words when we first met. _“Let’s hopefully meet again at the contract signing”_. I didn’t see him among the few numbers of accepted applicants though, all of which are unfamiliar faces, but I do hope it all went well for him as well.

I was informed that once the offer is discussed, you are only given the option to decide right then and there. And Doyoung sure wasn’t lying when he said, in verbatim, _“You won’t even think twice once the compensation and benefits are laid out to you”_ , because I did find myself signing on the paper and agreeing to begin the batch training next week.

x

The week passed by quickly and before I know it, I’m back in the company for my first day of work, or training rather. I’ve been told beforehand that there are three other new associates for our batch, which will be the same people I’ll be training with for a month.

“Jan! So you made it,” a sweet, almost melodic, voice welcomes me from behind as I registered my name at the reception desk. I turn sideways and there, walking towards me, is Baekhyun with his natural bright aura.

“Baekhyun, I’m so happy to see you!”

“The feeling is mutual!” he says as he lightly hugs me. “Hey, remember my best friend that I mentioned before? I’ll introduce you to him, come on!” And he grabs my hand, like he’s done it many times before, to lead me to the couch in the lobby.

“Soo!” His voice echoes in my ears, making me feel a little nervous. Something about today has me on the edge and I’ve been trying to ignore it since morning.

Upon calling the name, the man sitting on the couch facing the glass door stood up and turned to look at us. The familiarity of his face, his physique, and his eyes start to slowly sink in to me. _He’s the guy in Akihabara._ And everything Baekhyun said last time all makes sense now. He did mention that his best friend bought his pin _“in Japan the other week”_ , the same week I was there. Something that I won’t forget, though, is this guy glaring at me during our small encounter and seeing him again in front of me makes me remember that I may still be holding a grudge about it.

I got lost in my thoughts when Baekhyun started introducing us, “Kyungsoo, meet Jan. Jan, meet Kyungsoo. You both got accepted as associates and will probably work together so...”

Kyungsoo, I’m guessing Baekhyun calls him Soo the same way I call Doyoung as Dons, extends his hand for me to shake. The gesture startles me, and I look at him wondering if he remembers me, but I don’t get the same thing in return — only a look of softness in his eyes. _So he doesn’t remember?_ He’s wearing glasses now too, and I’m only going to lie if I say that he doesn’t look cute with it.

“Hi,” Kyungsoo follows up as I just stand frozen at the spot, and my stomach starts to churn with how deep and mellow his voice is.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Kyungsoo,” I say, reaching my hand to hold his hand. It’s warm, and the feeling makes me want to stay there a little longer. I only let go when he looks at me with a question written on his face.

“Ah,” Baekhyun interrupts. “I might have mentioned you when I first met her. I couldn’t help but notice the Tokyo Ghoul pin you both had,” he says to Kyungsoo. With that, I held out my handbag to show him the pin attached to it and he smiled upon seeing it. His heart-shaped lips form into a smile and I feel like every preconceived opinion I had of him all wash away. _Beautiful. I’d like to see it often._

The new hires came in one by one and I finally got to meet my fellow associates. There are two men, Kyungsoo and Sehun; and one other woman, Joy.

Once we were complete, Seulgi gave us a tour around the office, introducing us to each department. It went on for an hour until we were down to our last destination, the office that the associates reside in. As busy as Doyoung was these days, I was already expecting to not see him and his team in here — and I’m right. We were introduced one by one; it wasn’t a formal introduction yet since we still have to finish our training, but I already felt a sense of belongingness while interacting with these people. It’s a foreign feeling, and surprisingly, I’m already enjoying it.

The briefing went on for another hour before we were called to have lunch together with the team leaders and some of the on-site consultants. It could get a little intimidating at first, sitting at the same table with these people, but the lunch turned out to be insightful and meaningful. These people are admirable with the way they speak and think, for now at least. First impressions don’t always last, do they?

People have learned to polish their talent of putting a facade, hiding their true selves with titles, with salary digits, and with vices. When you think about it, it’s despairing how it’s come to this, but it’s just our way of protecting ourselves. It’s not an easy task putting our hearts on our sleeves and stripping naked to show who we really are that I myself am guilty of this, but I got a better understanding of people while working with them, because we unconsciously show who we are with how we treat others when work gets too frustrating and exhausting. Working at my previous company has taught me to observe people actually, the little things most of all.

On another note, this whole training is also to assess which team we’ll be on. There are four teams — the Korea team, the Japan team, the Southeast Asia team, and the Australia team — which supposedly means one for each of the new associates. All of this feels like being sorted to a Hogwarts house, and instead of having a sorting hat, we get a month-long training and assessment. In the past, there are cases wherein two or more associates can be added to a team. However, Doyoung says it hardly happens especially if there are only four associates among the new hires, which is what our current situation looks like.

Doyoung is part of the Korea team, much to his advantage. He likes to travel, a little less than I do, but he loves exploring and learning about his own country more than anything that being part of this team doesn’t feel like work for him. In all honesty, I would love to be part of the Japan team, because then I’ll get to travel to Japan whenever necessary and I’ll get a broader knowledge of its culture through the clients. _It’s the dream job_. And the thought of it had me screaming internally.

“I don’t mind, really. But I do like to be put in the Japan team,” Kyungsoo says from across the table. Yuta, the Japan team leader, has just asked us about our preferred teams. Kyungsoo was saying it to all of us of course, but I caught him looking at me blankly as he said it before he looked at Yuta again, giving him a soft smile. _Of course he’d choose the Japan team._ I’m starting to think that he actually remembers me. I could be overanalyzing it but I instantly felt a competition happening here and well, I’m not one to lose a battle.

When it was my turn, I only gave them an honest and concise answer that had Yuta laughing and saying, “Well then, we’ll see who’s going to be on my team.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think of their first official meeting? Let me know in the comments! ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶
> 
> Next chapter will be uploaded after 3-5 days (hopefully!!!) ♡


End file.
